<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet - Übersetzung by MissSutcliff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106250">Jet - Übersetzung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff'>MissSutcliff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Twelve doesn't regenerate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Jet:</p>
<p>Sie hat sich immer gesorgt, in all ihren Leben, ob er sie jemals so sehr geliebt hat, wie sie ihn.<br/>Die Wahrheit hat niemals so bitter geschmeckt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1344166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet - Übersetzung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325558">Jet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky">KuraiTsuky</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gleich das nächste.... ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie sieht in an, da unten und runzelt die Stirn.<br/>Nicht wegen dem, was er tut, nein. Tatsächlich ist es schmeichelhaft, dass er wegen ihr die TARDIS zerstört und ihm zuzusehen wie er auf ihr Level hinunter sinkt fühlt sich wie eine Rechtfertigung an.<br/>Das ist es, was er von Anfang an hätte sein sollen, denkt Missy.</p>
<p>Wo ist deine kostbare, menschliche Moral jetzt, will sie ihn necken. Nein, es ist die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht auslachen kann, nur zusehen von ihrer Geisterwelt, ist es was das Stirnrunzeln auslöst und sie verwirrt. Sie ist eine Time Lady, Rassilon, Time Ladies sollten fast unendlich sein, durch Zeit und Raum leben und dann in der Matrix verschwinden und selbst die Sterne um sie trauern lassen. Aber es ist nicht das hier, das ist ein Leben welches nicht gelebt werden kann, ein Tod der niemals aufhört. Hierfür hat sie keine Antwort. Sie ist immer noch sie selbst, vielleicht sogar mehr, als sie es seit langem gewesen war, doch sie kann nichts tun. Also lässt sie sich dabei nieder den Doctor zu beobachten.</p>
<p>Immerhin, Doctor-Beobachtung war immer eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, sogar noch bevor sie die Mistress und der Doctor waren, damals als sie noch Koschei und Thete waren und sie mehr waren als Brüder, näher als Liebende, einfach Freunde.</p>
<p>Sein Fall bringt sie zum Lachen, wie all seine Regeln sich auflösen und er das Potential annimmt, von dem sie immer wusste, dass er es hat. Missy ist schnell dabei, die kleine Menge an Schuldgefühl in ihrem Herz zu zerquetschen,  als er seinen ersten Unschuldigen mit Absicht tötet und dabei rein gar nichts fühlt. Er hält es aufrecht, ihren Wahnsinn, ihr Chaos und es macht sie Beides, eifersüchtig und wütend (und vieles mehr, welches sie nicht wahrhaben will), weil alles besser gewesen wäre, sicherlich viel, wenn er diese Seite von sich geteilt hätte, damals, wenn sie einen Beitrag zu der Zerstörung hätte leisten können.</p>
<p>Also ist der Fall lustig, auch wenn er sie furchtbar neidisch macht. Der Aufprall ist es nicht.</p>
<p>Der Aufprall kommt, aus Missy‘s Sicht, an dem Tag an dem er die Erde verbrennt.</p>
<p>Das ist der Tag an dem sie realisiert – eine Lüge, tief unten hat sie es die ganze Zeit gewusst – dass das hier keine Phase ist oder eine Seite die er nie zuvor gezeigt hat, das ist er leer und sie wollte ihn nie, niemals leer sehen. Sie ruft nach ihm, schreit ihn an, schlägt ihre körperlosen Arme gegen die Wände seiner TARDIS, was übrig ist von diesem einst stolzen und mächtigen Stück gallifreyischer Technologie, welches nun genauso leer ist, wie sein Pilot. Es ist egal, was sie tut, er hört oder fühlt rein gar nichts.</p>
<p>Also hat sie keine andere Wahl, als zuzusehen, während er diesen Ort erreicht, der ihm immer noch vertraut, ihn immer noch verehrt, der Ort dessen Präsident er immer noch ist, für das Wohl der Anderen und ihn in Stücke zerreißt. Sie hat keine Wahl, als zuzusehen wie er seinen liebsten Planeten im Universum zerstört ohne Reue oder einen Blick zurück. Sie hat immer alles mögliche und viele Dinge, die unmöglich geglaubt wurden getan um einen permanenten Tod zu umgehen. Sie hatte immer Angst vor dieser dicken, alles verschlingenden Leere. Heute jedoch, sehnt sie sich danach.</p>
<p>Sie hatte sich immer Gedanken gemacht, in all ihren Leben, ob er sie jemals so sehr geliebt hat, wie sie ihn.<br/>Die Wahrheit hat niemals so bitter geschmeckt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoffe es hat euch gefallen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>